


Abomination

by jelazakazone



Series: Magic revealed [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur discovers Merlin has magic.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/591215.html?thread=5405295#t5405295">find on lj here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

Merlin watched Arthur’s eyes widen in comprehension and then horror.

“You’re an abomination.” 

The hoarse words cut him deeply. Merlin closed his eyes against the pain of Arthur’s condemnation. Then, he steeled himself.

“Gaius told me I’m not a monster.”

Arthur gaped. Merlin watched him thinking. As the moments passed, he started to hope that maybe this wasn’t the end. Of everything. Until Arthur turned around and walked out.

Merlin was sure this was now the end. And then Arthur came back. He caught Merlin’s gaze, holding him there. Merlin’s heart was beating hard.

“You idiot. You’re my best friend.”


End file.
